I Think Of My Soldier Gone To The War
by RizGriz
Summary: Steve and Peggy had a love story, but only one lived to tell it. Tony was born to a man stuck in the past, but clung to the stories that his Aunt Peggy told. So Tony tried his best to protect Steve when Peggy could not. But Fury has other plans... Steggy & Sweet!Tony FOR CHRISTMAS!


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!**_

 _I don't want to hear about how song!fics are bad because of the singer/songwriters rights to the song but I don't care. I song I used was a Willis Clan song (and yes I heard that there is some sort of stink with them and their show is canceled) and the song is My Soldier. It is a very moving song and you should hear it. Hope you like it!_

 _Also,(just for clarification, because I care so much about you readers getting the best possible understanding of the story!) the lyrics are_ _ **BETWEEN**_ _the lines, Tony's words are_ _ **UNITALICISED**_ _, and everyone else is_ _ **ITALICISED**_ _!_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ONWARD!_

 _I think of my soldier gone to the war  
Encamped on the banks of a dark foreign shore  
He dares not to sleep there for fear of his life  
__

" _I loved him, Tony. So did your father. He just wants you to be good man. But believe me; if Steven were here, he wouldn't let Howard treat you so."_

"What ya' mean, Aunt Peggy?"

" _What I mean is that not even Steve was as good as Howard wanted. The history books don't always get it right... Sometimes good – no, great people do bad things for the right reasons, and some for the wrong reasons."_

"He did bad things? Why doesn't Daddy say so?"

" _He didn't want to believe, Darling, sometimes not even I do…"_

 _Twas only a fortnight he made me his wife_  
_

"Would you two have gotten married, Aunt Peggy?"

" _We are married… But He had other plans…"_

"Who is He, Aunt Peggy?"

" _God. He watched over us all through that damned war."_

"Daddy says God doesn't exist, and that the war wouldn't have happened if there had been."

" _I know, Tony, but there is a phrase. It goes: 'There is no such thing as an atheist in a foxhole.' It is too true, Darling, too true."_

 _I bade him adieu with a hope and concern  
He said I would see him upon his return  
So full of devotion and bright valiant youth  
I pray every moment his words be the truth  
__

"Did you think he would come back?"

" _No, Darling, I had no such delusions."_

"But why, Aunt Peggy. If he was so strong, then why? I'm in a collage psychology course and most people would try their hardest to live."

" _Because it had been his choice. He wanted to leave this world, and not even he knew it."_

"But, why?"

" _Because his whole world, save me, was passed on. He loved me, but he needed something more. I just pray he finds it."_

 _I think of our future  
Fragile and free  
And long for the day when  
Together we'll be  
__

"Aunt Peggy?"

" _Yes, Sweetness?"_

"You would never try to be with him and leave me alone, would you?"

" _No, darling, I won't leave you alone. He made his choice, and I've made mine. And not after your parents are gone."_

"You're sure?"

" _Absolutely."_  
_

 _I think of my soldier far from his home  
The green rolling hills where he often did roam  
The sweet winding rivers and valleys beside  
Replaced by the fields where his friends bled and died_  
_

"Did he want to leave because of the war?"

" _I think the draw had always been there, but, yes the war provoked. Sometimes people see things and can never unsee it. The world isn't kind enough for that. So it wears them down till they find people to help them or…"_

"Or what, Aunt Peggy?"

" _Nothing, darling."_

 _I think of their sacrifice  
Paid with their lives  
To know that their loved one  
Somewhere survives  
__

"What is it like, on the battlefield? Are the pictures in my history book realistic?"

" _Maybe… But dark… You can feel the weight of death in the air, and that feeling sticks with you forever."_

"It does?"

" _Yes…"_  
_

 _I think of my soldier gone to the war  
Encamped on the banks of a dark foreign shore  
I watch o'er the ocean both early and late_

"Do you wish he would come back?"

" _For my sake, yes, but for his, no."_

 _It won't be much longer have that we'll have to wait  
No, it won't be much longer have that we'll have to wait_

"Aunt Peggy, you need to take you medication."

" _Who are you again?"_

"Tony, and I'm here to make sure you get your 'power pills.'"

" _Don't be silly, there's no such thing as 'power pills.'"_

"Oh, yes there is, and I'm here to give them to you. 'Power pills' make you super for the day. Then you can feel good."

" _Fine, fine, but I'll need a glass of water for them."_

"In your hand, Aunt Peggy."

" _Oh, yes of course…"_

"Fury, pull the plug. He's been unresponsive of almost six months."

" _I can't just do that Stark, you know that."_

"He deserves to be let go. He doesn't belong here, in this time."

" _Then where does he belong, Tony?"_

"In the ground, waiting for his wife. Just like he should have all those years."

" _You and I both know I can't just put one man before the whole world, it's a question of the greater good."_

"Yes, and if he does wait up then at some point you will have a soldier who sees where the orders are coming from and doesn't like it. Then he'll fly off the hand, and you won't want that."

" _Look Stark; we don't even know if he'll have an issue with the adjustment."_

"And what if he does have an issue with ' _the adjustment_?' You can pretend to be his friend all you like, but one day, he will find the truth, Fury."

" _If he does I'll be ready."_

"Keep telling yourself that, Fury, keep telling yourself that."

" _He's awake. He broke out but he's awake, and I think he'll be just fine."_

"Damn it, Fury!"

So how did you like that? So that was my first song fic but there will be more to come! Also, for anyone who reads A.N.N., the whole Dr. Strange is just coincidence, sorry! So I will be doing a Chapter Update to correct that! And if you want some more context (meaning more to this story.) then tell me and I will write a copy of this with that idea!

R&R


End file.
